User blog:Valentin 98/When realities collide and battlers clash, we get...an Essence of Continuum
Where to begin? A couple of weeks ago, I was writing up a chapter for a story when I started thinking about reality crossovers again. For some reason, the fighting games Castlevania Judgment and Super Smash Bros. popped in my head. So then I realized - why not make a story where heroes and villains from alternate realities clash together in game esque battles like a fighting game? I presented my idea to Wolf, and he was enthusiastic about it. He particularly agreed with me when I mentioned that it could be a community collaboration like the cancelled Bakugan Galaxy, where members on here can make characters that a writing team (so far consisting of Wolf and I, we'll open more positions pretty soon) will put in a story. The fighting game story (or "fighting story") is called Essence of Continuum. A "continuum" is, taken from Google, "a continuous sequence in which adjacent elements are not perceptibly different from each other, although the extremes are quite distinct". I used continuum to represent the realities, as a "continuous sequence" can be the infinite number of alternate realities that can exist if applied to realities, in which their "adjacent elements" are not all too different from each other. However, realities tend to have very "distinct" features, which are the "extremes". Why "essence" is used...well, quite obvious. But let's not make this blog center around how the story was named. So the plot goes like this... Outside of reality exists a malicious, god-like entity, who decides to seize the power that binds reality for his own purposes by killing the current possessor of reality. This entity decides to utilize the unique abilities of the strongest villains among the numerous amounts of realities in order to find this controller. However, a being known as Avalon, a servant of the current controller of reality, discovers this. He decides to counter the onslaught of villains by summoning forth the heroes of the realities in which the villains came from. Avalon tasks the heroes with defeating the villains and states that whoever succeeds will have the promise of returning home. Meanwhile, with the time he is given, Avalon proceeds to protect his master and seek out the evil entity. Now, the heroes, each with their own agendas and goals, must face with villains that they may or may not have encountered before, or all of reality will waste away into nothingness… Characters *'Avalon:' A mysterious being whose powers are an enigma, the servant of a reality-controlling being. Avalon has called forth the heroes of multiple realities to aid him in his/her quest to purge an evil that threatens the existence of his/her superior. Even Avalon's gender is unknown to all but the Master. Official template featuring all the characters coming soon! Creating Characters You are allowed a limit of three characters. They can any combination of heroes and/or villains. Keep in mind that this story will be mature with blood and gore, so you may want to make characters that fit more into that type of story. Characters can have powers that you create or you can combine old characters from any previous fanon(s) of yours. The guidelines for the characters are below. Just fill out the survey and you're good to go. Wolf has kindly presented the questions regrading character creation, as well as an example with one of his characters. Survey link: "Multiple Choice" Questions for your character Note: You can use the created or altered Earth on http://fanonlords.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Outcast_Wolf/Creating_or_Alternating_Earth Typed Questions: *Character’s name or nickname: *From what reality: *Description of this reality: *Name of reality’s race: *Backstory: *Personality: *Description: *Abilities: *Description of weapon(s): If you need help, an example character is down below. A helpful hint you could use is make the reality based off a character’s power (or Bakugan) or an ability you like (or use on chat). Example Character made by Wolf: *Character’s name or nickname: Pacentus *From what reality: Spepora *Description of this reality: A reality where three small planets are connected together like a triangle with one planet connected to all three (found in the center of this reality). Each small, green planet is connected by a curved ring. Spepora is home to green speedsters, who use their speed, anger, and especially their hammers to squash opponents. *Name of reality’s race: Speporan *Backstory: Outcasted because of his weakness in strength. He found himself treated unfairly by his allies and had to create his own style for fighting. He once tried picking up a Speporan’s large hammer, but couldn’t lift it a centimeter off the ground. He would later discover that his increased speed when he has attacked by bullies, but could dodge every fast strike he threw. He’s one of the fastest Speporan’s to live. *Personality: Defies Speporan mold by not using any weapons in battle, he tends to like making changes and enjoys taking risk. However, he’s also easy to persuade. His race tends to be very sympathetic towards other races, while they may not care about their own species as much. *Description: His skin is a bright green color, while his hair is dark green. Also, his eyes are green. When angry, he can only see red which causes his strength and speed to increase. *Abilities: Abilities use his speed and ability use portals in battle. His speed style moves include gusty blast created by his speed, a running baseball leg sweep, and a running backflip kick. *Description of weapon: Hand blasters (bulb apart of gloves), but is reluctant towards using it. When your characters are created, they will go through an approval process to ensure that they are not over-powered. Otherwise, they're pretty much accepted. Stages and Bosses *Each stage/level will have its own boss *Brainwashed heroes may be minor bosses *Bosses may be capable of conjuring up minions/minibosses when multiple heroes face them. Styles and Stats To make this more of a fighting game, Wolf and I decided to add styless to the story. These styles are known as offensive, defensive, and balanced (This heavily differs from fighting styles). You are required to choose on of those styles for each of your characters. Anyone's characters can have different styles from one another, of course. Offensive This style specializes in attacks. They may have a defensive manuever, But it's not likely. Defensive This style specializes in defense. They may have a few offensive manuevers, but they'll work defense for their allies and themselves. Balanced This style specializes in both offensive and defensive manuevers. Their manuevers may be both offensive and defensive at the same time. Equipment Of course, this story involves the use of equipment. Many types of equipment are listed below, and any more not on the list will be added. Weaponry *Guns (rifles, glocks, pistols, etc.) *Lances/Spears (futuristic ones too) *Swords/Knives/Daggers (energy swords) *Crossbows and bows (futuristic ones too) *Hand blasters *Shields (energy shields) *Brass knuckles Staffs, scythes Armor *Helmets *Breastplates/Chestplates *Pauldrons (Shoulder plates) *Armored sleeves *Armored gloves *Greaves *Shoes or Boots For an extended list of armor, refer to here. Miscellaneous These items are normally accessories for increasing weapon capacity and stats. *Capes *Boots *Scabbards You can, of course, create your own type of equipment. It must be approved, however. Q&A Before asking any questions, please refer to this section in case to avoid repeat questions. Thank you! From what realities do our characters come from? If can be from any reality of your creation, whether it's from a past story or a new one you want to create. You can also use the reality you created (if you made one) from here. However, note that this is NOT a Bakugan fanon or story of any sort. What kind of technology is used by characters in the story? Depending on what reality your character(s) are from, it can range from medieval to futuristic. Will characters be able to have combo moves and special moves? What are the restrictions to them? Yes, you can have combo and special moves. These moves can be unique to certain characters and bosses. Combo moves are just combined attacks. Special moves will be powered up moves limited to certain characters. Will there be power-ups? Yes, there will be power-ups. Power-ups can boost stats individually or benefit the whole team. Power-ups can also make weapons and equipment stronger for a brief time. Will there be permanent upgrades to equipment? Yes, there will be. An upgrade to a weapon can either boost a current weapon of yours, or it can be a stronger version of a weapon a character currently possesses that they obtain. Are there any restrictions to any equipment? No, and yes. Characters can own an unlimited amount of equipment (not from the very start, of course). However, characters CANNOT carry all of their equipment (i.e. if they own 26 swords they can't carry all 26 of them), so if they want to swap equipment, they can do so at "checkpoints". What are these "checkpoints"? Basically it's like a save engine before a boss fight or a stage, where as said before, you can swap equipment you possess. Are there any more positions involved with collaborating for the story? As I said before, yes, there will be more positions. Once we start to get characters, however, they will be opened. For any more questions, thoughts, or concerns you have, please say so in the comment section below. Thank you! Category:Blog posts